


The Founding and The Immortal

by arakicanaria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren x GNReader, F/M, Falco is not mentioned here so he's not the Jaw Titan, GN Reader, Gen, Levi lives here ok, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, S P O I L E R S, Spoilers, idk what am i doing either, on chapter 156, this is somewhat close to manga but I altered it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria
Summary: You suddenly feel the urge to get close to it, maybe that's where your missing piece is? You thought of anything to get closer to that thing, and only one thing came up to your mind.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 24





	The Founding and The Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me on making a cringe Attack on Titan character x reader fic lmfao. Hope u enjoy it tho. Read tags pls

"T-the only way to stop Eren is to kill him?" 

"Mikasa, I know what you feel and I also don't want to kill Eren but...if this continues, if the Rumbling continues, there's no hope left for humanity."

"..."

  
"Maybe we can still talk it out of him you know? I-i could come up on something to-"

"We all damn know that its not gonna work, Armin."

"But captain-"

  
Silence enveloped the plane. Arguments were stilled, mouths closed, teeth grinding on each other to stop any more words that dare to come out.

They al knew. They all damn knew. 

  
Eren doesn't want to take their freedom apart so he left them alone.

  
'I don't want to take your freedom. If you want to kill me, you're free to do so.'

  
"...how many years does Eren have left to live?"

Reiner answered. "4 years."

  
Mikasa shook quietly. Not only Eren has to kill lots of civilians in order to eliminate all of his enemies, he also only little life to live with. He even said he'd wrap around the scarf around her as many times as she wants.

So what happened to that promise...?

  
"Eren, I swear...

  
That I will save you and bring you back home."

—— 

  
"...so you have a little sibling, Ymir?"

The girl in the white dress nodded. "That child feels intoxicated whenever they're near the Founding. Which is me before, but now, you."

Eren stopped at his tracks of thoughts to think why she called her sibling, they're.

"They have no gender."

His facial expression showed understanding, so he did not pushed the topic further.

"So you mean, they'll help me?"

  
"Of course."

  
"After all, that child has the Immortal Titan."

  
— 

  
You suddenly woke up on what you can call a graveyard. Dozens of dead bodies around you covered in a plain blanket with some blotches of blood.

You were awaken by someone who called you through your dream. That dream was you were destined or is to be expected to help someone, you just didn't know who.

All you can hear was that person, calling out your name in a different language that you don't know, but seem to understand.

The ground shook as you ran, running to something that just pulls you up to it. Where the heck does this grumbling coming from?

  
—

  
"Immortal Titan?"

The girl kept talking as the wind slightly blew her hair. "Its already on the name but slightly different other than being a total immortal. That Titan can make you live longer."

Ymir continued. "By eating a part of them or their whole body, you will live longer. Even though they get eaten whole, if a tiny speck of blood can be found anywhere, they can revive and revive whenever they want."

She took out a small bottle fille of red liquid. "This is their blood. This blood cannot evaporate nor this bottle can break. Only the Founding or the Immortal Titan can break this bottle."

  
"You hid it on this humongous body of bones?"

  
The first Founding nodded. She walked to Eren, her tiny hands clasping the hair and Eren's face.

  
"You two were always destined. That child has been the Immortal Titan since. The previous predecessors of the Titans were not aware about this. I never told them."

Eren stared at her, confused. "Why are you telling me then?"

"Only because I feel you worthy of knowing them, Eren Jaeger." She smiled a little. 

He focused back on moving the Founding's body along with his army of billions of Colossals.

Ymir felt a tingling sensation on her chest. "They're finding us. I could feel them almost nearby. Just keep forwarding and meet them along the way."

Eren only nodded. 

  
— 

"Ahh!! Dammit what am I even looking for?!?!?!" you shouted in frustration. You've been running in circles all around in this place. "Where the hell am I even anyway?!"

  
Something inside you feels incomplete. Like a misisng piece of puzzle. That is what you were looking for, to get that missing piece and feel complete once again.

All of a sudden your head twinged that made you stop. A child in a dress...? What is this?

  
_"(Y/N), 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎..."_

  
That language again...!

  
_"(Y/N), 👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎..."_

  
Louder rumbling nearby can be heard. You went to the highest place you can be to see what causes that loud sound.

  
"No way..."

Troops of Colossal Titans can be found anywhere. Behind those, is a thin looking giant. Wait, ARE THOSE BONES?!

  
You suddenly feel the urge to get close to it, maybe that's where your missing piece is? You thought of anything to get closer to that thing, and only one thing came up to your mind.

  
_*thunder cracks*_

  
**_"RAAAAAAA!"_ **

  
—

  
"Wait...! What titan is that?!" Jean's eyes stared in shock to the figure.

Everyone in the plane ran to the front window to see what Jean is talking about.

Pieck gasped. "No way..! _It_ can't be real!"

  
Armin shook Pieck to calm her down. "Pieck! Pieck! What's wrong?! Do you know what that is?!"

  
She calmed a little and said,

"T-that's the Immortal Titan! If it gets nearby the Founding, we wouldn't have chance of winning!"

Devastatingly sitting on her knees, she began to tremble and cry. Armin postponed his questioning to Pieck and tried to calm her down once more.

  
"I-if what is stated on the book is true, then...that is the real Immortal Titan."

Everybody looked at him and were expecting to have an explanation. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "The Immortal Titan is the only titan that cannot be passed to someone because it is indeed, immortal."

  
"But there is a way to defeat it. Rumors said that the user of Immortal Titan hid a small amount of its own blood so if everything goes downhill, it'll survive."

  
"So we just need to take the bottle then?" Mikasa interrupted.

  
Reiner nodded. "But the problem is, that bottle is made of a much more dense hardening, that only the Immortal or the Founding can break it."

"What if we talked to Immortal? Is it even accepting democratic means?"

"Sadly no." Reiner paused. "Because the Immortal Titan is always bound to help the Founding. Why?"

"Because that is (Y/N), the first Founding's little sibling. And (Y/N) loves their elder sister so much that it vowed its utmost loyalty to their sister's next Founding Generations."

"But King Fritz hadn't got a help from the Immortal because it suddenly disappeared. Am I right?" Levi continued.

  
Reiner nodded again. "We've heard that the Ackermans knew about this, but now I'm sure they do."

  
"So if (Y/N) is the Immortal, then should we stop it from reaching Eren?" Jean asked

  
"No. We shouldn't. Let's stick to the plan since we're unfamiliar to the Immortal's powers. It could get us killed." Mikasa said.

  
—

Your titan just kept running towards that huge thing. It is also weird why these red skinless things were not attacking you.

Also something unexpected happened. As you were running, the Colossal Titans made a way for you to run. As if someone commanded them to do so. And your running became faster as a male voice spoke through your head.

_"(Y/N), come run faster."_

Rush of adrenaline shot through you, making you giddy in excitement of getting near towards your goal. You can't help but make a big grin on your face.

  
"FOUNDIIIIING!!! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!!" You shouted. You saw the Founding move its head a bit, nodding in acknowledgement.

You somehow got happier and ran as fast as you could. As you get near, you jumped on the Founding's hair, climbing your way up to its head.

  
You sniffled. "Finally, I found you, Founding." tears pooled in your eyes inside and outside. You used your whole body to embrace the Founding and lay there for a bit.

"I'm glad you could make it, Immortal." the Founding said.

You smiled happily. "Mmhm! Glad I woke up just nearby you Founding! Also what is your name now?"

"I'm Eren. Eren Yeager." 

"Nice to meet you Eren! I'm (Y/N) Fritz!"

It feels weird to talk to someone through your head when you're with them personally. "I knew. Ymir told me earlier. She said she misses her dearest sibling."

"Onee-chan... I miss you too! I'm glad I found your next Founding!"

  
Eren smiled. "It's nostalgic to see a scene like this."

Ymir answered him. "I know right."

  
"So (Y/N), would you like to help me?" he started.

Your eyes gleamed in joy. You kneeled and said,

"Of course, I offer my loyalty to my sister, and her next generation. Tell me what to do and I shall do it, dear Founding."

  
"Offering your loyalty is enough, dear Immortal."

  
As soon as Eren said that, all of his Colossal army stopped, faced him and kneeled.

"This war is not over until we exterminate and defeat all of our enemies! Just keep forwarding till we reach our goal!" he commanded.

Then all of a sudden, they all roared to the skies and made the earth and sea, rumble.

  
—

  
" _And_ that's what happened to me and the Founding! Isn't it romantic?! We defeated all of our enemies and made the world in peace!" you happily ended your story. The Nine Titans of the past were listening to you attentively and agreeing to every word you say.

  
War Hammer landed its arm on the ground, letting you jump on its hand and drop you on its head.

"Are we going back now Hammer?" you asked.

"Yes, Immortal-sama. Shiso-sama said that we should get back there early. His friends were waiting gor your return." It said.

  
You just hummed and sat on Hammer's head, laying on your back to sleep for a bit.

—

  
"Eren! We're back!"

Eren looked at your direction. "Welcome back, (Y/N)."

  
You looked to the people beside him. "Are these your friends Eren?"

He nodded. "This is Mikasa, my childhood friend/my sister. This one is Armin, the one who inherited Colossal Titan, also my childhood friend. And this one is-"

He kept going and going till he introduced all five of them to you. "They all seem good people. Good thing I was close and made them our allies!"

"Yeah." he paused, "They're all friends since they helped me to get where I am now."

  
_Its been a year since the declaration of war towards the Marleyans and Eldians. It somehow ended peacefully when you talked Eren through it._

_'What if we make the nice people our allies? Eren you just need to defeat your enemies but leave the civilians alone! I still need to meet your friends!' you wailed._

  
_Eren sighed. 'Do you have any better ideas then?'_

  
_You grinned. 'Let's shower them all with my blood by controlling them with your Founder!'_

_Eren looked a bit confused at your plan. He immediately understand why you suggested that as Ymir told him through his brain._

_'So you can make any living thing to pledge its loyalty towards you?' he asked._

_'Yup! I haven't used it since then when the previous Founder before you was gone. I also disappeared and yeah that's pretty much it.' Eren stared at you and thought of the consequences. He smiled a little bit and said,_

  
_'Yeah sure why not.'_

  
—

  
_Years counting, the story of the Immortal and the Founding has been passed down the centuries. Along with the powers of the Titans, only Attack, Founder, and Immortal stayed on its respective owners._

_Eren gave out the 7 titans to his trusted friends. Mikasa with the Jaw Titan, Armin with the Colossal, Jean with the Cart, Levi with the Beast, Connie with the War Hammer, Reiner with the Armor, and Annie with the Female Titan. With the Curse of Ymir gone thanks to the power of (Y/N)'s Immortal Titan, they can live longer than 13 years in exchange for their pledge of loyalty towards the two._

  
_Any one who dares defy him or his beloved, will have a taste of the power of the Titans._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you reached till here? Thank you for reading! Imma go back and try not to kms in a corner 👀
> 
> You can comment questions and I'll try to answer them if y'all confused! I get it that I cant express what i think properly in fics so yea feel free to ask!


End file.
